Hetaoni: 2p Style
by Yume Disney
Summary: In a deserted area, a mansion stands by itself. It is said that a scary resident dwells in this mansion that no one dares go near. No one... until now. The normal version of Hetaoni has made fans of Hetalia cry, depressed, and hopeful that the countries we know and love will make it out alive. Will the fate of the 1p be the same of the 2p? In all honesty, not even I know yet...
1. The Stuck Mochi

A small white mochi with a red cowlick and red eyes and sunglasses comes zooming down the right hallway to the front entrance. It hops up and tries opening up the door only to find it won't open. The thing plops back down and stares at the door, the scowl on its face deepening. Dark comes over the mochi as it turns around only to face IT.

"_SQUEEEE!"_

_A deserted house in the mountain_

_About three hours on foot_

_From the world summit place._

_No one knows how long it has been there_

_Or who used to live in it._

_Rumors said that it was… haunted._

And so our story begins…


	2. And so the story begins

**Holy merda! I'm not dead! But I was going through a major writer's block and procrastination didn't help my case either ^_^" Forgive me? Well, my friend's been asking me to write this for awhile and while I was supposed to be doing homework, I wrote this first part instead. I may go back and change things, seeing as how this was just a beginning, but you never know. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So this is supposed to be that haunted mansion, Veneziano", Germany asks as he sizes the place up and adjusts his black cap.

"Si. The place sounded interesting the way that one _kind _boy told me", Veneziano says as he places his hands on his hips and a smirk played on his face.

Japan also smirks as he says, "Then what are we waiting for standing out here? Unless you guys are scared."

Prussia shakes a bit as he hides behind his younger brother, "I don't have a good feeling about this. Maybe we should turn back."

Germany scoffs as he punches his brother's shoulder, "Man up, Prussia. You're so weak and scared of everything you see."

Prussia pouts more as Japan and Veneziano chuckle while walking up to the entrance of the mansion. The Axis, including Prussia, walk into the mansion as Germany shuts the door behind them. "I still say we should turn back. Something about this place gives me the chills."

The three members of the Axis turn to look at the Prussian with a "Really?" expression on all their faces. "Bruder, if you want to be a wimpy girl, go ahead."

"Hai. You will probably only hold us up", Japan continues, looking unimpressed. Veneziano rolls his eyes as Prussia tries putting on a determined face.

"F-fine. I will. But if any of you die or anything, don't come haunting me."

"Like we would", Veneziano says as he glares at the Prussian.

Prussia faces the door, away from the trio, as a depressed expression comes across his face. He sighs and reaches his hand out to pull open the door. He feels the click of the trigger and tried opening it, only to find the door doesn't open. "W-was", Prussia questions as his eyes widen in shock.

Groans of disappointment come behind him as Japan facepalms, Germany pinches his nose, and Veneziano shakes his head.

"I actually wanted him gone", Veneziano says. The other two agree with a "Me too", in their own language as Prussia turns back to them with tears on the brim of his eyes, not letting them escape.

"Well, seeing as how we are stuck in here already, we might as well look around our surroundings", Germany says as he turns his back to the locked entrance. The other two follow his lead and scan the area.

To the left of them is a hallway that leads to what looks like a closed door with the continuation of the hallway if you turn right. To the right of them is another hallway that leads to another two closed doors. In front of them is another hallway with a door at the end and a staircase on the right leading up stairs showing a hint of a door. An eerie presence seems to enclose around the four, but Prussia is the only one who truly pays attention to it.

"Not very intimidating as you said, Veneziano", Japan says, seeming a bit depressed that nothing exciting will happen soon.

"I have to agree with Japan on this one", Germany says as he crosses his arms and faces the Italian.  
Veneziano growls as the sound of smashing is heard from the right side of the four. They all turn to the sound with Prussia being the only one who jumps.

"D-do you think it was a… g-g-ghost or s-something", Prussia says worried.

"No. That does not seem logical, Prussia. Maybe a window was opened or something", Veneziano says as he continues to stare down the right hallway.

Japan begins walking toward the noise, "I'll go check it out since it seems none of you are going."

"What! Japan, no! Maybe we should just stick together instead of-!"

"Shut up, Prussia. It's not like anything will happen to him", Veneziano says as he turns to glare at Prussia.

"Ja, bruder. He can take care of himself. If anything you should be watching out for yourself", Germany says, also starring Prussia down. Prussia shrinks back as Japan keeps walking.

Japan walks to the end of the hallway and checks the door on the left first. He turns the knob and…

Nothing.

"Hm. The door is locked. Perhaps the other one isn't", Japan muses to himself. He turns to the door on the right and turns the knob. The door opens and he proceeds to go into the room. He looks around and sees a couch with a rug in the middle of the room on the right and a tiny kitchen on the left with stools in front of the island bar.

_Must be the kitchen_, he thinks. He walks over to the small kitchen on the left and spots a broken plate. _Perhaps it fell off because of bad positioning. Certainly not a ghost or anything that dumb albino thought it was._

Japan kneels down and picks up a broken plate shard as to show the others what happened. He stands straight back up and walks out of the room. He travels back down the hallway to the main hallway only to find everyone was gone.

"Tsk. Veneziano probably thought it would be funny to hide from me to see if I get freaked out. Western countries can be so irritating", Japan said to no one in particular. He sighs as he starts making his way upstairs. "May as well take a look around the mansion. We have to find an exit to this place anyways, seeing as how the front door is locked."


	3. Exploring

Now upstairs, Japan sees that there was, in fact, a door on the right side of the second floor. He turns to see there is also a door more farther down on the same wall as the door on the right. A hallway, opposite the wall with the doors, seems to be the continuation of the second floor.

Japan sighs, "I wonder how big this mansion is. It looked small on the outside, but looks can be very deceiving." A smirk played on his face as he reaches for his katana on his left hip. He walks over to the door in front of him first as he turns the knob.

The door opens and Japan proceeds in and looks around. On the right side of him is a bed that looks to fit two people. In the back of the right side is a desk with bookshelves in front of him and dresser drawers to the back left wall. A white curtain, that looks to cover a closet, is in the left corner of the room as a beige rug covers most of the wood floor.

"For a mansion, this place seems pretty clean. Perhaps someone does live here and we are just trespassing. Not like the person can really report us, seeing as how we are countries, and that they would meet a most… unfortunate ending if they did", Japan chuckles darkly as his red eyes take one more sweep of the room. He heads over to the desk and looks through it.

When he finds nothing he slams the drawer and growls. He walks over to the dresser drawers and still finds nothing of use. Japan sighs as he begins walking toward the exit. No use staying in a room that had nothing of interest. The room didn't even have a window they could break to get out!

He shuts the door and starts walking down the hallway to the other door. He turns the knob and swings the door open. Stepping inside the room, he finds this room is the same as the last with a rug in the middle of the floor and the bed on the right side in a corner. The only difference is that the bookshelves are bigger and wider, located on the far right side opposite of the bed, and the drawers are located on the far left corner. There are also chairs on the rug facing the big cabinet which had its back pressed on the left side of the wall. There was also no closet.

He walks further into the room and heads to the drawers first. Again there was nothing of use as he shuts the drawers and heads toward the cabinet to open it up. He growls more in irritation as he slams the door seeing as how it was empty. He turns around to head back toward the exit, only to find a silver object on the bed.

"_How_ did I _not_ see that", Japan asks himself even more irritated now. He walks to the bed and picks up what is now identified to be Prussia's sword. "Stupid albino. He must've forgotten this. Veneziano probably scared him into dropping it on the bed. Makes you question what happened."

Japan puts the Prussian's sword on to his belt. He turns back to the door and makes his way out.

As he closes the door to the last room, he spots yet another door opposite of this one. His red eyes narrow as he begins walking over to it. He puts his hand on the door knob and finds it's locked. A small smirk plays on his face, "One less room for me to worry about."

He walks to the hallway and makes his way down. When he gets to the end of it he spots a door on his left and a door farther down on his right. He goes to the one on the right first and checks the wall across from this door to make sure he would not find another surprise door like last time. There was none as he sighs, "Thank Budha."

He puts his hand on the door knob in front of him and turns the knob only to find this door was locked as well. He shrugs as he goes to the door on the left only to spot another door across from this one, as well as another staircase leading farther up, "Nani?!"

He huffs as he checks the door next to the staircase first, "It's locked." He turns back to the door on the other side of the hallway and goes to open the door. The door opens and he steps in. The room looks, "Just like the other room I found Prussia's sword in, except the door is on this side and not the other."

Japan does not even bother looking through this room as he senses he probably won't find anything anyway. He exits the room and heads to the staircase leading upstairs. "I swear to Budha if there is another floor to this place I will commit seppuku", Japan mutters to himself as he makes it to the top. He looks to the right of him to see a door. He walks to the door to open it, but find it's locked. He walks left to find another door farther down a hallway that turns left. He walks toward this door and grasps the knob.

This door is locked as well. He shrugs and continues down the hallway until he has to turn down another hallway to the left. He spots another door and makes his way to it, but stops short when he spotted just the thing he dreaded to his left.

He turns to face it. "Another floor…oh kami-sama." Japan brings out his katana and holds it between both his hands with the tip facing his stomach.

He gets ready to plunge it in his stomach until a thud is heard down stairs, probably in the room with the curtain closet. Japan stops his actions and listens intently.

Another thud is heard as the Japanese man puts the sword back on his left hip and races to the stairs that lead to the second floor. He rushes down those stairs and around the hallways to the room where he heard the noise came from. He opens the door and his eyes instantly land on the white curtain.

Red eyes narrowed, Japan makes his way to the curtain and pushes it open only to find blue eyes stare back up at him with fear. "Prussia. What are you doing in here by yourself?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I was asking a friend questions related to this story. I also have to work 24/7 whenever my mother/father/older sister are around so it's hard for me to type up the story. I'm going to try my best to post a new chapter every week. As usual, I am open to criticism so if you spot anything wrong please don't be afaid to tell me.**

**I don't know if translations are neccesary, but oh well.**

**Nani- what**

**Kami-sama - god**


End file.
